<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me for a ride by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332674">take me for a ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Caught, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gogy rides wilbur what else is there too it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me for a ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God George," Wilburs hands laid comfortably on the smaller boys waist. </p><p>"Wil," George whines out, letting his hands lead him up and down.</p><p>"You're so good Gogy, take me so well baby." Wilbur rubs small circles into his hips, pulling him down a little harsher then his previous thrusts.</p><p>George lets out a gasping moan, letting his eyes flutter shut to truly absorb the feeling. </p><p>"Please, h-harder, please Wil." His hands fall down to Wilburs bare chest, he want to start guiding himself.</p><p>"You gonna ride me properly honey?" Wilbur asks, teasing a bit as he notices George's subtle movement.</p><p>"Mhm," George ignores his hands and lifts himself up only to slam himself back down.</p><p>"S-Shit!" He whimpers out.</p><p>Wilburs hands trail up to his small pale chest, he moves a rough finger across one of George's pretty pink nipples. He relishes in the tiny gasps it adds to the full moans he gives whenever he pushes himself down.</p><p>"You're so sensitive George," He teases his nipples again as George slams himself down.</p><p>"Fuck!" George's head is spinning, "Found it, fuck ah~ found it Wil!" </p><p>Wilbur watches as George moves faster, bouncing himself up and down trying to hit the one spot inside of him.</p><p>Wilbur wants to close his eyes, to fully relish in how good it feels to have George's wet heat around him but he can't, he wants to see George fall apart.</p><p>"Wilbur, I'm, I'm so close!" George's bouncing gets faster and Wilbur grip on his hips gets stronger.</p><p>"God George, your so good for m-"</p><p>"Wilbur! D'ya know what Exponential Value is!" A loud voice enters his room, followed by a loud shriek when he sees the sight. </p><p>"Phil! Gogy and Wilbur are fucking!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>